


You can bring your friend

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Threesome, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Just that. Meliorn extending his invitation, and Simon daring to roll with it.





	You can bring your friend

“I honestly thought it was a joke.” Simon shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

Isabelle tilted her head and smiled at him. Meliorn raised his eyebrows and smiled as well, although his smile looked a tiny bit predatory. 

Simon pushed his hands even deeper into his pockets and tried to smile too, but it was a pitiful attempt and lasted only a second. He clearly felt completely out of place in this tent with the curtains and wind chimes and embroidered pillows. Izzy was wearing a strapless black top and a tight mini skirt, and Meliorn a pair of soft linen trousers and a shirt that was open at the front, but Simon in his usual outfit of jeans, converse, band shirt and flannel stood out like a sore thumb in this tent with the other two, and clearly was aware of that.

“There is no need to be so afraid.” Meliorn smiled at Simon, but stepped closer to Izzy. “I’m not the one who bites.”  
“I’m not afraid.” Simon’s second attempt at a smile looked even worse than the first. 

Meliorn met his eyes for a second before he looked at Izzy and closed the distance between them. One hand resting on her hips, he brushed her hair off her shoulder with the other. 

“I missed you,” he muttered as he leaned forward, his lips brushing the skin of Izzy’s shoulder.   
“I missed you too,” Izzy said with a sigh. “I should never have dumped you just to please my mother.”

Simon swallowed hard as Meliorn and Izzy brought their lips together for a kiss, but didn’t look away. Occasionally Meliorn would shoot him a tiny glance from the corner of his eyes while he was making out with Izzy, but made no move to include him yet. Simon shifted from one foot to the other, hands still deeply in his pocket, but with his eyes glued to their faces. 

Eventually Meliorn leaned back, and he and Izzy exchanged a smile before he looked at Simon. “No need to be so nervous.”   
“That’s easy for you to say,” Simon muttered.  
“Simon,” Izzy asked gently. “Have you never...?”  
“Had sex? No.” Simon hastily shook his head. “I mean yes. But not like this.” He cleared his throat. “With more than one person. At a time. Or a man. Or both.”  
“Just relax,” Meliorn said and let go of Izzy’s shoulders. 

Simon nervously licked his lips as Meliorn stepped closer

“Relax,” Meliorn said again and closed the distance between them. “No one is judging you. And you can leave any time.”

Meliorn let his hands run down Simon’s arms, and up again to rest them on his shoulders. Simon tensed, but did not stop Meliorn from leaning forward, and he closed his eyes as Meliorn pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. 

It took Simon a moment to unfreeze, but he eventually managed to slip his hands out of his pockets again, and shyly rested them on Meliorn’s hips. His shoulders unclenched as he relaxed into the kiss with a soft hum. 

After watching them kiss for a moment Izzy now stepped behind Simon and rested her hands on his hips as she moved closer. Simon inhaled sharply against Meliorn’s lips as she kissed the back of his neck, but didn’t pull away. 

Without breaking the kiss Meliorn pushed the shirt off Simon’s shoulders, and not missing a beat, Izzy took it to pull it further down so it was hanging from his elbows. Simon finally broke the kiss with a small gasp and stepped back, but only to hastily pull the shirt off his arms. As soon as he dropped it he all but grabbed Meliorn’s face to pull him into another kiss. Meliorn chuckled against his lips, and Simon shot back. 

“Sorry...” He nervously licked his lips. “Was that too bold?”  
“Not at all,” Meliorn replied, his voice the tiniest bit rough, and pulled Simon in again by his shoulders. 

Their next kiss was decidedly more passionate, their lips opening against each others, and when Meliorn pressed his body against Simon’s, the latter didn’t pull back but instead ground against him. 

Izzy watched them kiss, her breathing going slightly faster. Meliorn noticed that, of course, and broke the kiss to smile at her. Then he cast a quick look at Simon before letting go of him. 

“It’s not polite to keep a lady waiting,” he said under his breath and stepped back. 

Izzy took his place before Simon could react, but he had lost some of his initial inhibition and kissed her back without hesitation. 

Watching them kiss now Meliorn shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, and he stepped behind Simon again so he was all but wedged between Izzy’s and Meliorn’s bodies. Izzy broke the kiss and she and Meliorn exchanged a quick kiss over Simon’s shoulder before she returned her attention to Simon, while Meliorn let his hand wander under Simon’s T-shirt, his hands roaming over the skin of Simon’s back. Simon hummed urgently against Izzy’s lips and lifted his arms, but broke the kiss only as long as Meliorn needed to pull the shirt over his head before he greedily claimed Izzy’s lips again. 

Chuckling softly Meliorn stepped around the two and trapped Izzy between him and Simon, peppering her bare shoulders with kisses. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

Simon broke the kiss and looked up, and seemed to have forgotten every bit of shyness and reservation as Meliorn buried his hands into Simon’s hair to pull him into a kiss over Izzy’s shoulder. Izzy pressed her backside into Meliorn’s groin and pulled Simon closer to her body in turn. 

Meliorn broke the kiss again and Izzy immediately took his place, pulling Simon close while Meliorn now shifted his attention on the lacing at the back of Izzy’s top. He unlaced it with unhurried, practised moves, and let his hands wander up and down Izzy’s back for a while, caressing the skin with fingers and lips wherever he could reach. It only took a little nudging and tugging to remove the top, and Simon couldn’t suppress a surprised moan as he was suddenly skin to skin with Izzy, her bare breasts pressing against his chest. 

Meliorn stepped beside them now, and let one hand run down Izzy’s back, and the other Simon’s. He rested them firmly against each of their backsides, and now Simon broke the kiss with a soft groan and buried his face into the crook of Izzy’s neck. Izzy chuckled and let her fingers run down Simon’s back, her nails pressing ever so slightly into his skin. 

“Oh my god,” Simon whispered breathlessly into Izzy’s shoulder.   
Izzy laughed softly and combed her fingers through his hair. “You okay?”  
“Never been better,” Simon muttered without moving.  
“Good,” Meliorn said and stepped behind him. 

He pressed a few kisses to the side of Simon’s neck, and Simon peeled his face out of Izzy’s shoulder and let his head drop back with a soft moan. It fell against Meliorn’s shoulder who nipped the side of Simon’s neck with a smile, his eyes meeting Izzy’s who returned the smile before giving the other side of Simon’s neck the same attention. Simon started squirming between them, his breathing becoming increasingly hard and fast. 

He shuddered when Meliorn slipped his hand between his and Izzy’s bodies, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily, a husky ‘oh god’ escaping him as Meliorn popped the first button of his jeans. Kissing and nipping the skin of Simon’s neck Izzy moved a little to give Meliorn some room, and Simon shuddered again when Meliorn started to pull the zipper down. 

“I put on my nice underwear,” Simon muttered in a shaky voice, and with a very feeble attempt at a smile.  
“I don’t care about any underwear,” Meliorn said and rested the palm of his hand on the bulge in Simon’s black boxers. “Only about what’s inside.” With that, he slipped his hand behind the waistband of the boxers, eliciting a high-pitched little gasp. 

Izzy stepped away from Simon now and let her eyes wander up and down Simon’s body, pressed against Meliorn’s, with Simon’s head pressed into Meliorn’s shoulder while the latter had his hands inside Simon’s boxer shorts. 

“You guys look so hot,” she whispered and licked her lips.  
“Do we, now,” Meliorn whispered and moved his hands a little deeper, making Simon whine. 

Simon swallowed, lips parted, but he seemed to have forgotten how to make words. Meliorn took a deep breath as he removed his hand, but before Simon could protest, he stepped around him and pushed against Simon’s shoulders, walking him a few steps backward as he kissed him, his hands slipping into Simon’s jeans, cupping and squeezing his backside. Simon fell down onto the bed as he hit the edge with the back of his knees, and only then was he able to open his eyes again. 

Meliorn knelt down in front of him now and Simon’s head flew up when Izzy called his name. He was obviously unable to move now because he was staring at Izzy, mesmerised by the way she rolled her hips while she combed her fingers through her hair. He watched as she reached behind her to unzip her skirt, unaware of Meliorn’s fingers deftly removing his converse. 

“Simon,” Meliorn whispered then. And again, a little firmer, when Simon didn’t react. “Simon?”  
Simon blinked hastily and forced his eyes away from Izzy, eventually managing to focus on Meliorn’s face. “Huh?”  
“Are you okay?” Meliorn asked him, firmly meeting his eyes. There was no trace of humour in his voice this time.   
“Why... why shouldn’t I be?” Simon asked, his voice trembling.  
Meliorn smiled at him then, a small, almost fond little smile. “Are you still okay with this? Do you want to take it further?”  
“Fur... oh.” Simon cleared his throat and looked at Izzy again who had stilled, looking at Simon as intently as Meliorn did. “I...” He looked at Meliorn again. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. I... yes. Yes.”  
“Good,” Meliorn said, his smile widening a little, and ran a finger down Simon’s chest and abdomen and further down. 

Simon froze, and for a moment couldn’t tear his eyes of Meliorn who was taking his time to toy with the waistband of Simon’s boxers. Then his eyes fell on Izzy again who was slowly gyrating her hips, making the skirt slowly slide down her legs. Stepping free of it she was now only wearing a G-string made of black lace that left very little to imagination. Simon was mesmerised by her display and almost choked when Meliorn had finally pulled down his boxers to free his erection. 

Simon’s eyelids fluttered as Meliorn leaned over his lap, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off Izzy who seemed to be dancing to music that only she could hear, while slowly divesting herself of her last bit of clothing. Her eyes were wide and she licked her lips when Meliorn swallowed Simon down. Simon moaned heavily, his breathing coming hard and fast when Izzy now stepped beside him. He seemed to want to say something, but after helplessly opening and closing his mouth a few times he leaned into the touch of Izzy’s hand that was running through his hair. She stepped closer and Simon could lean against her, and with another soft moan when Meliorn did something with his tongue, he nuzzled one of Izzy’s breasts. Izzy inhaled sharply as he closed his lips around the nipple, and now Meliorn looked up, eyes wide, and he and Izzy exchanged a smile. 

Meliorn pulled back with a hum, making Simon gasp again, and got up to kiss Izzy who returned the kiss open-mouthed and passionate. Staring at them with hungry eyes, Simon began to clumsily and hastily get rid of his jeans and boxers and socks. Once done, and apparently completely forgetting to feel embarrassed about being naked, he pushed himself backward so he could lie on the bed, watching Meliorn and Izzy make out with parted lips.

Izzy broke the kiss now and slowly went down onto her knees in front of Meliorn, trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen, and proceeded to pull down the soft linen trousers on her way. Meliorn wasn’t wearing underwear, and as soon as he had stepped free of his trousers, Izzy leaned forward to swallow him down as deeply as she could. Meliorn’s head dropped forward, a heavy huff of breath escaping him through his teeth, but from the corner of his eyes he was watching Simon who absentmindedly adjusted his balls and stared at the two like a deer in the headlights. 

Izzy pulled back again and Meliorn looked down at her, combing his fingers through her hair, and they exchanged a smile as he gallantly helped her to her feet again before indicating towards the bed. Izzy smiled brightly and sank down next to Simon into the mattress. To Simon’s visible surprise Meliorn settled down on his other side, and Simon gave Izzy a slightly nervous smile. 

Then he cast Meliorn a quick glance too and closed his eyes when Izzy gently raked her nails down his chest. “So, is this a Simon Sandwich?”

Izzy gigged and poked him in the ribs, and Simon curved away from her with a little yelp. That brought his hips in direct contact with Meliorn’s groin however, and Meliorn ground against him with a low hum. 

Izzy rested one hand on Simon’s cheek now to pull his face close, and into a kiss. Simon hummed urgently against her lips because Meliorn’s hands were wandering up and down his body in gentle touches, and once Izzy broke the kiss, Meliorn immediately took her place, pulling Simon’s face closer to claim his lips. Instead of watching them kiss Izzy now dropped a few kisses on Simon’s chest, and abdomen, and lower, and after a few more gentle licks and kisses, she swallowed him down as well. Simon had to break the kiss, arching his back with a moan. 

Izzy pulled back with a vulgar little plop, making Simon gasp, and looked up at the two men with a small pout. “How am I supposed to decide?”  
“D...decide what?” Simon asked in a slightly shaky voice.   
“Simon...” A fond smile appeared on her lips and she tilted her head.   
“Simon,” Meliorn said as well and sat up. “He can’t get you pregnant.”  
“That is... and you can?” Simon asked him, blinking rapidly. “A seelie and a Shadowhunter?”  
“It has happened,” Meliorn said with a smile and a shrug, and ran his fingers through Simon’s hair.   
“And vampires shoot blanks, right?”  
“That’s a crude way to put it,” Meliorn said with a chuckle. 

“Come here,” Izzy said then, and slung an arm around Simon’s shoulders. She pulled him close and into another kiss, and as she fell back, Simon rolled on top of her. 

They continued to kiss, moaning against each other’s lips while Simon adjusted his position and gently nudged her knees apart. And while Simon was no virgin he wasn’t the most experienced of lovers, and his face turned into an expression of utter, overwhelmed bliss when he entered Izzy’s body. Izzy softly moaned his name, her nails raking down Simon’s back as she pulled him closer. 

“You look so beautiful together,” Meliorn muttered softly, watching with wide eyes as Simon began to move. 

Izzy met his gentle thrusts and soon they found a rhythm, not too wild, not too hard, but not too shy either. After shuffling forward on his knees Meliorn leaned closer, and he and Izzy exchanged another open-mouthed kiss. After breaking that kiss Meliorn didn’t waste any time and kissed Simon in turn, and then sat up to run his hands down Simon’s back, occasionally brushing Izzy’s fingers with his. Then he leaned over Simon to trail a line of kisses down along his spine, and further down across one of his buttocks. 

A shudder ran through Simon’s whole body and he lost his rhythm, eyes pinched shut when Meliorn gently dug all of his fingers into Simon’s backside. “Oh god...” It was husky, hardly audible, and he dropped his head with another shudder. 

“Don’t you like this?”   
“I...” Simon swallowed drily. “I don’t know...”  
“Do you want to try?” Meliorn asked softly, his fingers gently kneading Simon’s buttocks.  
“I...” Simon opened his eyes and stared at Izzy, who smiled and ran a gentle finger across his lower lip. A shy, slightly trembling smile tugged at his lips and he swallowed hard again. “I think... I do.” His voice was shaky. “Yeah...”   
“Good,” Meliorn replied, and spread Simon’s cheeks with a hum. 

Seconds later, Simon arched his back so hard that he almost slipped out of Izzy’s body, but then Izzy slung her legs around Simon’s to hold him in place. Simon could hardly move, deep, throaty moans escaping him with every breath, but eventually he thrust his hips forward, and again, and again. It was clear he wouldn’t last any longer, and he came with a long, drawn out groan that petered out into a hoarse groan and then a sigh. Meliorn straightened up and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth with a very smug and self-satisfied smile.

Simon collapsed onto Izzy’s body and buried his face into the crook of her neck. “Sorry,” he muttered breathlessly into her skin. “Shit, Izzy, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry,” Izzy said, gently combing her fingers through his hair. “You got backup.”  
“Hmm?” Simon managed to push himself onto his arms.

“Allow me,” Meliorn said and ran one hand down Simon’s back. 

With a deep sigh Simon rolled off Izzy’s body and Meliorn took his place, kissing Izzy for a while, her hands burying into his hair, but he trailed more kisses down Izzy’s chest and breasts after he broke the kiss. He let his lips and tongue toy with her nipples for a moment, first one, then the other, and continued his way further down until he was kneeling between Izzy’s legs. But instead of entering her he lowered himself down, and Izzy spread her legs with a moan as his head vanished between her thighs. 

Izzy’s moans came unchecked and when she opened her eyes to look at Simon, the latter leaned forward and kissed her, then let his lips wander down her neck until he reached her nipple. He toyed with it as well, and Izzy’s moans grew louder, and came faster and faster, even more so when Simon’s hand now found her other nipple. 

After that, she didn’t last much longer either. Once Meliorn sat up again she turned onto her side and curled up against Simon’s chest, and Simon pulled her close. 

“You have to taste her,” Meliorn said in a low voice, moving up to Izzy’s other side. “She is so sweet.”

He reached out to rest his hand on the back of Simon’s head, and Simon didn’t resist when Meliorn pulled him into a kiss. They hummed against each other’s lips, sharing Izzy’s taste, and when Meliorn leaned back again Simon’s eyes were wide, and slightly glazed over. 

He swallowed a few times and cleared his throat. “And... what about you?”  
“I got this,” Izzy muttered against Simon’s chest. “Give me a moment.”

Meliorn settled down onto his back with a smile, but Simon couldn’t tear his eyes off his groin. Meliorn of course noticed the stare, and watching Simon’s gaze grow slightly hungry, he slowly became hard again. 

“I won’t say no,” Meliorn said, looking at Simon with lowered eyelids.  
“I just... I haven’t...” Simon cleared his throat. “I never...” He smiled nervously.  
“Then let this be your first time,” Meliorn said and moistened his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. 

Simon let go of Izzy and crawled over Meliorn’s body, his eyes never leaving his goal. He licked his lips a few times eying Meliorn’s erection, while Izzy now curled up against Meliorn’s side, bedding her head on his shoulder. 

Leaning forward, Simon moved hesitantly at first, unsure how to proceed, but once he had Meliorn’s erection between his lips he closed his eyes, and stopped thinking. 

“He good?” Izzy asked with a glint in her eyes and dropped a kiss onto Meliorn’s lips as the latter’s eyes rolled back.  
“He is a natural,” Meliorn said with a gasp.

Simon looked up and smiled at him around the hard flesh in his mouth, an all but devious smile on his lips. Emboldened by Meliorn’s praise he doubled his efforts, and Meliorn arched his back with a shout because Simon discovered that being a vampire had unexpected perks. He technically didn’t need to breathe and thus, his gag reflex was practically nonexistent. 

Meliorn buried his hands into Simon’s hair, muttering praise and encouragement and because Simon made full use of his newly discovered abilities, Meliorn didn’t last long either. 

Eventually Meliorn shuddered, spent and slightly oversensitive, and Simon straightened up again with a smug smile on his face. 

“Not bad for a rookie, eh?”  
“Come here,” Meliorn whispered huskily, holding out his other arm, Izzy still snuggled against his other side.

Simon didn’t need another invitation and settled down on Meliorn’s side, his head resting on Meliorn’s shoulder. He idly let his fingers trail up and down Meliorn’s chest.

“I’m really glad you extended that invitation, you know?”  
Meliorn laughed softly. “So am I.”  
“So... we can do this again?” Simon smiled across the expanse of Meliorn’s chest at Izzy who smiled back at him.  
“Definitely,” Izzy said. “We love having you around, right?”  
“Yes,” Meliorn said with a content sigh, eyes still closed. “You’re full of surprises, Daylighter.”  
“Well, this whole thing surprised me too if it’s any consolation,” Simon muttered.

Meliorn laughed again and pulled him close, and Izzy reached out and brushed her fingers through Simon’s hair. 

They fell silent, sated and content in each other’s company, while the wind chimes sang softly in the mild breeze that stirred the curtains of the tent.


End file.
